


我们

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: “抱歉呢，突然之间就给你打电话。但是这一次事情有点紧急，只能找你来帮忙了。”草薙出云，吠舞罗的二号当家人物。装傻、开玩笑和吊儿郎当的语气一如既往地让人火大，伏见烦躁地耐着性子没有立刻挂掉电话，但很快就忍不住把视线转向电脑屏幕试图分散注意力。赤组的人从来不会直接打电话找到他，就算是打也不会是由这个男人来，所以这一次很可能是出什么——“八田酱看不见了。”！“这个玩笑很无聊啊——”“是不是玩笑你自己过来确认吧，不过我劝你最好速度快一点，趁他把自己摔死之前。”





	我们

**Author's Note:**

> 记得很久以前看了一部伏八的失明梗的漫画，虽然名字已经不记得了，具体情节也忘得一干二净，但猴子那时候想让美咲从此只能看见他一个人的心情，还有他这么想着，拉开了窗帘让不能见光的美咲睁开眼睛但最后又不舍得的举动，一直到现在都让我印象很深刻。这篇文的灵感来源于该漫画，虽然我对于该漫画的记忆已经很模糊了，但也不保证文中情节不会和漫画中的情节有相似的地方，不过如有雷同，纯属巧合。

“抱歉呢，突然之间就给你打电话。但是这一次事情有点紧急，只能找你来帮忙了。”

 

草薙出云，吠舞罗的二号当家人物。装傻、开玩笑和吊儿郎当的语气一如既往地让人火大，伏见烦躁地耐着性子没有立刻挂掉电话，但很快就忍不住把视线转向电脑屏幕试图分散注意力。赤组的人从来不会直接打电话找到他，就算是打也不会是由这个男人来，所以这一次很可能是出什么——

 

“八田酱看不见了。”

 

！

 

“这个玩笑很无聊啊——”

 

“是不是玩笑你自己过来确认吧，不过我劝你最好速度快一点，趁他把自己摔死之前。”

 

“哈？”“放开我！我自己能走——唔哇！@#？！&*％……！”“……”

 

“怎么样，你听到了吧？其实我也不想麻烦你的，Scepter 4的工作很忙吧。但是撒，这种时候八田酱只会听你一个人的，所以麻烦你把他带回家去吧～”

 

“啧，你只是嫌他待在店里给你添麻烦吧。”伏见皱着眉一脸不情愿地看着电脑屏幕，电话那头还在不断响起的背景音吵得让他头疼。真是的，为什么要把这个麻烦丢给他啊。只听他一个人的话什么的，那家伙到底什么时候听过他的话了。

 

“大概吧～总之你快点过来吧。”“哈？谁要过去——啧，挂掉了啊……”伏见收起手机放进口袋里，一脸刚才什么事都没发生过一样继续他的工作。开什么玩笑，那家伙看不见了跟他有什么关系，再说了好端端的怎么会突然看不见，就算是白痴也不至于白痴到这个地步吧，还在电话那边发出那种笨蛋一样的叫声——啧，烦死了——

 

“都说了跟我一点关系都没有！”伏见下意识地对着电话骂了一句，然而紧接而来的安静却让他感到一阵不安。这时他才想起来刚才他甚至都没看来电显示，说不定打过来的人并不是——

 

“搞什么啊你，搞清楚对象再说话啊！”电话那头传来的声音比平时的要大，而且呼吸的声音也比平时听得要清晰。这家伙，嘴巴离话筒离得太近了吧，什么啊，真的是看不见了连讲话距离都搞不清了吗。

 

“你是谁啊，我这里可没有存你的号码，报上名来啊。”

 

“切，你这家伙，如果不是草薙哥让我给你打电话，我才不会来找你啊！”

 

啧，声音太大了，白痴。

 

“不想打过来就把电话挂掉啊，这种小事不用我教你怎么做了吧。”

 

“能挂的话我早就挂了，你这只臭猴子！草薙哥说有重要的情报要告诉你，你不是在调查绿之王吗，那就快点过来啊！”

 

“情报？别开玩笑了，你们能有什么情报可以提供给我啊。”

 

“你这家伙——总之，你快点过来就是了！”

 

“谁会过去——啧，搞什么啊那群家伙！”再次被挂掉电话的伏见难得有些烦躁地扔下了手机，他皱着眉盯着电脑屏幕，努力地想把注意力重新集中在工作上，然而却被脑海里那个过于吵闹的声音弄得一阵头疼。

 

“既然有情报，你就过去看看吧。”突然在背后响起的声音让伏见觉得头更疼了。他皱着眉把手机收进口袋里，不耐烦地回道：“反正只是些没什么用的消息吧。”

 

“我们现在正处于大量收集情报的阶段，不管是多么细小的消息都不能放过。你现在就过去，这是命令。”伏见啧了一声不满地转头看了淡岛一眼，不情愿地起身朝门口走去。

 

初冬的午后，灿烂的阳光稍微驱散了一点空气中的寒意。伏见双手插着口袋百般无聊地走在街上，并没有明确目的地乱逛着，却不知为何停在了那家熟悉的酒吧面前。看着那一成不变的玻璃门，伏见忍不住嫌弃地啧了一声，但既然来都来了，就姑且看看到底发生了什么吧。

 

“欢迎光临——啊，是你啊。”草薙对着进门的伏见笑了笑，接着有些好奇地看了一眼他的肩膀，“外面没在下雪吗？我还以为今天会下雪的。”

 

“他在哪。”没有心情和草薙闲话家常的伏见单刀直入道，他皱着眉左右看了看，并没有看到他以为会出现的那个身影。

 

“啊啦，我还以为你是来拿情报的？”草薙故作惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，又赶在伏见发飙之前指了指通往地下室的门口，笑道，“在下面哦。”

 

“你们就这样把他一个人丢在下面？”伏见皱起眉不满道，不听草薙解释就直接推开木门往地下室走去。从门缝透进来的光照亮了飘浮在空气中的尘埃，一颗一颗的就像是金色的沙子流淌在空气中。不远处的沙发上隐约可见有一个人坐在了那里，伏见尽可能地放轻脚步靠近他，但还是被木板发出的吱呀声暴露了行踪。

 

“草薙哥？”沙发上的人闻声回头，缠绕着白色纱布的脸庞看起来就像是迷路的小孩子一样有些无助，再加上他这个抬头仰视的姿势，简直就是一副三岁小孩子丢了妈妈的样子。

 

“搞什么啊你，都几岁了还玩Cosplay。”

 

沙发上的八田愣了一下，随即激动地皱起眉对着伏见大声道：“你不是说不来吗！话说谁让你下来啊！”

 

“你以为我想来啊，要不是有人拜托我照顾你——”

 

“哈？谁要你照顾啊！我现在好到不行——哇！”

 

“喂！”突然从沙发上掉了下来的人吓了伏见一跳，他下意识地伸出手扶住他，小心地帮他站好，这才皱着眉看向他被纱布蒙起来的双眼，“你真的看不见了啊。”

 

“不关你的事！”八田甩开了伏见的手，倔强地扭过头去不想让他看到自己这个狼狈的样子，“只是小伤而已，过几天就能好了。”

 

“是啊，一个月不能碰水，两个月不能见光，拆了纱布之后还要再戴一个月的墨镜，真是小伤啊。”

 

“你！你为什么会知道！”

 

“草薙把你的病历给我看过了。”

 

“草薙哥！？他为什么……话说这跟你没关系吧！干嘛，你来这里就是专程来嘲笑我的吗！”

 

“不嘲笑你也不会同情你。”过于熟悉的一句话让两人都愣了一下，伏见首先反应过小小地啧了一声，像是在刻意掩饰什么一样强行补充道，“我才没有那个闲心。”

 

“切……那你走啊。”八田转过头去，简直就像是在闹别扭一样，“事到如今这里的一切都跟你没关系了吧。”还用这种像是被人抛弃了一样的语气，简直让人莫名地火大，搞什么啊这副样子！

 

“是没关系，但是有人拜托我照顾你，所以——”

 

“我才不需要你照顾啊！在这里有吠舞罗的大家陪我一起，我才不需要——”

 

“就是你口中的那群人拜托我照顾你的啊！你知道吗！你信任的那群人啊，现在都把你当成一个大麻烦了巴不得有多远踢多远啊！”

 

一番激烈的争吵过后，地下室里突然安静了下来。被蒙着眼睛的八田木然地站在那里，明明什么表情都看不清，但就是能让人从他身上感觉到震惊和受伤。顿时，一股奇怪的压抑的感觉笼罩了伏见，他不适地皱了皱眉头，鬼使神差地朝八田伸出了手，却又在半路中停了下来。

 

“啧，我不是那个意思……”伏见别过脸去小声地呢喃了一句，紧接着又强硬地转移了话题，“好了，跟我走吧，我送你回去。”

 

“所以说我一个人就可以了。”八田依然倔强地说着，但在没有得到回应的时候又忍不住转头看向原本声音的来源，直到什么东西突然碰到了他的腿，“什么！？”被吓了一跳的人下意识地往前踢了一下，但紧接着响起的吸气声就让他立刻停下了动作。

 

“别乱动啊你。”被踢到了腰的伏见忍不住抱怨道，但还是伸出手抱住了八田的双腿，“上来，我背你。”

 

“等——什么？不，我可以自己走——哇！”八田下意识地拒绝伏见的好意，但他才后退了一步就被伏见用力拉了过去。一下子失去平衡的八田直接倒在了伏见的背上，下一秒就干脆地被背了起来。

 

“好轻，你有好好吃饭吗？”

 

“当，当然有啦！你把我放下来啊！喂！不许这样出去啊！”

 

“啧，吵死了你，别在我耳边大叫啊。”

 

“你把我放下来我就不叫了啊！等——别上楼梯啊混蛋！”

 

“闭嘴！你这样叫，就算不出去他们也会听到的。”

 

“这——总之你先把我放下来！”

 

“不放。”

 

“你这个——死猴子！”

 

“你！”脖子上突然被用力咬了一口的伏见差点没忍住叫了出声，他皱着眉半羞半怒地把背上的人抓下来按在木门上，丝毫不在意那巨大的响声会不会引起外面的人的注意。而位置突然发生了骤变的人则突然没了声，被人直接从背上抓到身前的变化让他有些紧张地“看着”伏见，单薄的身板因为急促的呼吸而一动一动的。

 

“你，脸很红噢。”突然在耳边响起的挑逗的声音让八田立刻红透了脸，他慌张地挥舞着双手试图推开伏见，却因为无意中碰到了对方的胸而整个人僵在了原地。伏见打量着八田这有些过于可爱的表情，忍不住低笑了一声想要继续逗逗他。温热的气息逐渐靠近至一个危险的距离，八田努力地把自己贴上门板试图和伏见拉开一点距离，却反而被逼入了绝路变得无路可退。紧张的他不停地抖动着眼皮似乎想睁开眼看看现在到底是什么情况，但另一方面他却又胆怯了起来。

 

“美咲……”

 

“什——什么——”一片黑暗之中，唯一能感觉到的只有伏见的气息在不断地靠近。温热的，和那家伙外表完全不同的，超级温暖的气息，一点一点地，像是把他整个人包围了起来一样。但是，明明是这种无处可逃的状态，却一点都不觉得讨人厌，反而让人觉得有点安心——我在想什么啊！可是……啧！太近了啊那家伙，到底想做什么啊，不会是——

 

“呜哇！？”突然被打开的门让八田失去平衡往后倒下，但很快一只手就拦在了他的后腰把他抱了回去，“唔——”八田有些僵硬地扑进了伏见的怀里，还没完全搞清楚现在是什么状况，就听到草薙调戏的声音在一旁响起。

 

“啊啦，关系不错嘛～”

 

“草薙哥！”八田激动地推开了伏见转过去对着声音来源大叫道，“为什么把这家伙叫来啊！我不都说了我自己一个人没问题的！”

 

酒吧里突然奇怪地安静了下来，激动的八田有些迷糊地皱了皱眉，不解道：“回答我啊！草薙哥！”

 

“那个……”草薙一脸“我该拿他怎么办”地看着八田，“我不在那儿啊，八田酱。”

 

“欸！？”“哈哈哈哈哈！八田桑你对着空气大叫什么啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”“我——切，不许笑啊混蛋！”八田回头骂道，然而身边的笑声反而更剧烈了。“哈哈哈哈哈哈那边是门口啦！”“啊？切——我怎么知道啊我又看不到！闭嘴啊你们这群混蛋！”“美咲是笨蛋。”“啊！连安娜也！”

 

啧，蠢死了，这家伙是白痴吗？

 

“行了，给我闭嘴。”伏见一脸头疼地走上前抓住八田的手把他拽到身边。被这突然的动作吓了一跳的八田一下子没反应过来失去平衡倒在伏见身上，随即他的身体就像是被什么举起来了一样离开了地面。

 

“等——”后知后觉地意识到自己被伏见放着所有人的面背了起来的八田迅速红了一张脸，“你在干什么！把我放下来啊！”他慌张地推着伏见的肩膀，不停扭动着身体试图从他背上下来。

 

耐心早就被他磨光了的伏见烦躁地啧了一声，忍不住骂道：“眼睛看不见了就给我安分点啊！还嫌今天出的洋相不够多吗！一直在给别人添麻烦，你到底知不知道自己有多烦人啊！”

 

喧闹的酒吧瞬间安静了下来，八田僵硬地趴在伏见的背上，难得没有反驳地低下头安分了下来。

 

啧，话说重了吗……

 

“我带他走了。”伏见小声地嘟囔了一句就背着八田往门口走去。

 

“路上小心。”草薙替两人打开门，目送他们离开。

 

从酒吧出来后八田依然一句话也没说，但这种过于安静的感觉反而让伏见觉得很不自在。搞什么啊，这种一副受委屈生闷气的样子，还是说真的在反省自己？不，不可能的吧。所以说还是生气了吗，但是该生气的人是他吧！无缘无故地就把他叫过来，不由分说地就把人交给他照顾，还说什么这种时候他只听你的这种不负责任的话，这家伙如果真的听他的话，他们也不会走到今天这个地步吧！

 

“钥匙在哪啊。”

 

“地毯下——话说你为什么知道我住在哪啊！”

 

伏见蹲下身子把八田放下让他站在一边，然后掀起门前的地毯拿出钥匙开门。

 

“喂，别无视我啊！”八田不满地叫了一声，但也没有继续纠缠下去而是安静了下来。

 

伏见把钥匙收进口袋里，扶着八田的肩膀把他带进屋，然后把人按在沙发上，再去给他倒水。

 

“吠舞罗一直以来都是我们的监视对象，收集你们的情报是理所当然的。”

 

“切……”八田接过水抿了一口，然后弯下腰小心翼翼地用手摸索着茶几的位置，再把水杯放在上面。第一次见八田这样不自在的样子的伏见忍不住皱了皱眉，他推开水杯坐在茶几上面对着八田。感觉到有人靠近了的八田下意识地把身子往后靠了靠，忍不住问了一句怎么了。

 

“你，真的看不到了啊。”

 

“只是受伤了而已，好了就——喂？”

 

“和别人说话的时候好好地看着别人的眼睛啊，这是基本礼貌吧？”伏见捧住八田的脸道。

 

“谁知道你眼睛在哪啊！我现在又看不见你——”“在这里。”“欸？”“都说了在这里，把头抬起来，对，不要动，保持这个姿势。”“什——什么啊——”

 

伏见的手还是一如既往的冰凉，但贴在他脸上的时间长了，也逐渐变得温暖了起来，但是时间太长了，就有点太热了。八田抿了抿嘴唇不知道为什么突然紧张了起来，纱布下的眼皮不由自主地颤抖着像是想睁开眼睛，但不管他如何努力试图睁大双眼，看到的依然只是一片黑暗。但不知道是心理作用还是别的什么，随着时间的推移，他好像真的在黑暗中看到了一个模糊的轮廓。

 

“你，又脸红了噢。”

 

“什！——才没有啊！”八田慌张地拍掉伏见的手别过脸去，却突然发现自己的脸真的好烫。该死的，他这是干嘛啊！“你别盯着我看啊！”什么啊，用那种像是具现化了一样的眼神盯着他。虽然看不到也摸不到，但是那种感觉却是如此的强烈，简直就像是火焰在燃烧一样。

 

“我才没看你。”伏见嘟囔着收回了视线，起身往一旁的厨房走过去，“晚上要吃什么，你肚子饿了吧。”

 

“你会做饭吗？”八田怀疑地把头转向厨房，“还是叫外卖吧，别把我厨房烧了。”

 

“啧，普通的料理我还是会做的。”伏见不耐烦地打断道。

 

“这种事听都没听过啊……”八田忍不住吐槽道，“你想做就做吧，我没什么特殊要求，普通的晚餐就可以了。”

 

伏见闻言打开冰箱门，然后对着里面品种丰富的库存露出了惊讶的表情。这家伙……过得比他想象中的要好啊……伏见咬牙吞下了嘴里莫名的苦涩，皱着眉从冰柜里拿出了肉，然而这时候他又意外地看到了被遮在一袋蔬菜后的菠萝。还是小孩子吗这家伙，为什么要把水果当做料理材料放在蔬菜旁边啊。但是虽然是这样吐槽着，伏见还是把菠萝从冰柜里拿了出来放在一旁。

 

坐在客厅沙发上的八田依然不安地看着厨房的方向，尽管那时不时响起来的声音并没有很奇怪，而且没过多久他就闻到了食物的香味。话说那家伙什么时候学会做饭了，明明以前都是他在下厨的，这家伙除了挑食和嫌弃他就什么都没干过了。难道说青服那边的伙食有那么差吗，这家伙不会是完全吃不下食堂里的饭菜才自己去学做饭的吧。真是，活该，谁让你要到那种组织里去……

 

“吃饭了。”

 

“呃，哦！”八田扶着茶几慢慢地站了起来，双手平举在胸前四处摸索着艰难地从沙发挪到餐桌边，动作笨拙得就像是一个大型木偶娃娃。“你做了什么菜？”靠近了餐桌之后，食物的香气变得更加浓郁诱人，八田几乎是立刻就听到自己的肚子叫了起来。猴子这家伙，果然是天才啊，学什么都能学得好……

 

“糖醋排骨，炸猪扒和可乐饼。”“喂！这不全都是你自己爱吃的吗！还有为什么没有蔬菜啊！”“可乐饼不就是蔬菜。”“是个头！完全八竿子打不到一块去好吗！话说你都几岁啊，不爱吃蔬菜什么的坏习惯，也时候该改掉吧！”“啧，烦死了，不爱喝牛奶的小鬼没资格说我！”“我早就能喝牛奶了啊！”“啧。”“啧什么啧啊你！不是我说你，也是时候适可而止了吧！什么不能吃蔬菜，你根本就只是不想吃而已吧！”

 

！

 

什么啊，用这种大人教训小孩子的语气……你装什么成熟啊！明明现在还只有高中生的身高，明明到了这个年龄还喜欢吃那种小鬼才吃的布丁和又酸又甜的菠萝炒饭，明明到了如今还是只有一根筋做什么都不顾后果只是大嚷大叫地往前冲……这样的你，有什么资格教训我啊！

 

“我啊……一直想努力地追上尊哥的脚步，虽然他已经不在了……但是啊！安娜也好草薙哥也好，一直为了吠舞罗的大家在努力着！我也不想输给他们，一直在为了可以成为一个可靠的男人而努力着！”

 

“可是猴子你啊，从以前开始就一直那种无所谓的样子，做什么都一副无精打采的样子……你心里难道就没有可以值得你去拼命的东西吗！一定有的吧！这难道不就是你离开我们加入青服的原因吗！既然如此，你就给我打起精神来跑起来啊！你不是要改变世界吗，连蔬菜都能够打败的男人，说什么改变世界啊！”

 

！

 

伏见瞪大了眼睛惊讶地看着八田。搞什么啊这家伙，突然之间——但是——啧，真不想承认啊——伏见闭上眼深呼吸了一口气，不知不觉中，原本团积在胸口的怒气慢慢地转变成一股暖意，等他再睁眼的时候，整个人已经奇迹般地冷静了下来。

 

“你好吵啊。”“啊！我说那些话都是为了你好啊！”“啧，脸红个什么劲啊你！”“才，才没有啊！话说快点把主食端上来啊，我很饿啊！”“早就放在你面前了啊。”

 

伏见一脸嫌弃地说着，但是脸上却出现了也许连他本人都没有觉察到的微笑。这个家伙一直以来都是这种笨蛋，智商也好情商也好，基本上都是连零都没有的负数。但就是这样一个单纯的笨蛋，偏偏有着突然说出满分答案的特殊技能。不是零分就是一百分，完全就是两个极端的，而且极大多数时候说的都是零分的答案。可是，正是因为这种情况，每当他突然之间，毫无预兆地说出满分答案的时候，都会给人一种会心一击的感觉，完全就是无法防御的突然进攻，在这种情况下，不管是多么坚实的心防，恐怕都只能碎成粉末了吧。

 

“已经准备好了就说一声啊，我都饿到不行了——等会，这个味道——”八田有些意外地低头闻了闻，“喂，这不是……”

 

“好了快点吃。”伏见装作不耐烦的样子把勺子塞进八田，然后在他对面坐下开始用餐。但是没过多久他就意识到有哪里不对劲，被蒙着眼睛的八田握着勺子到处摸索着餐碟的位置结果不小心把手指插进了炒饭里。烫手的温度让他下意识地叫了一声连忙把手缩了回来，还像个小孩子一样把手指放进嘴里舔了舔。

 

“这个味道……你还记得啊……”

 

“这种小鬼一样又酸又甜的味道，想忘也忘不了吧。”伏见别扭地嫌弃着，从被炉里出来挪到八田的身边，然后把他手里的勺子抢了过来。

 

“干嘛？”“你完全看不到吧，我喂你。”“欸！？不用了，我自己可以——”“张嘴。”伏见强硬地把一勺炒饭塞到八田的唇间，后者嘟囔着抗议了几句但还是输了饥肠辘辘的自己，乖乖地张开嘴吃下了一口炒饭。

 

“好吃……”“那是当然了吧。”伏见面无表情地说着，又递过去一勺塞进八田的嘴里。

 

“唔……你到底什么时候学会做饭的？”“我一直都会啊。”“欸？欸！？那你之前为什么——唔！嗯……”“以前是你自己总是抢着要做饭吧，也从来没问过我会不会下厨。”“呃，因为你看起来就不像是会照顾自己的样子啊，生病的时候也只是窝在床上——话说你既然会料理，那个时候就自己去做点菜粥啊……”“我才没生病，只是不想去上学而已。”“喂，你啊！那个时候明显就是感冒了吧！还把我当佣人使来使去的，什么果汁含量百分之零的葡萄汁啊，还有香草味的冰淇淋，话说那个时候我给你做的菜粥你到底吃没吃啊！”

 

“……”“……说话啊，为什么突然安静下来。”“因为你很吵啊。”伏见说着夹起一块可乐饼硬塞进八田的嘴里，然后在对方咳嗽着快要被呛到的时候给他递上了杯子。“唔——噗，喂为什么是牛奶啊你这混蛋！”“啊啊？你刚才不还说自己早就能喝牛奶了吗？”“那，那也没有人在吃饭的时候喝牛奶的吧！”“啧，烦死了啊你，吃饱了吧，吃饱了就安静点啊，我还什么都没吃啊。”

 

吵闹的客厅一下子安静了下来，八田本能地看着自己身侧应该是伏见坐的那个地方，然后默默地收回了视线拿着手里的杯子有一口没一口地喝着。餐具碰撞的轻微响声伴随着咀嚼的声音在身边响起，知道了那家伙真的有在好好吃饭之后，八田不知为什么突然安心了下来。

 

“那个……谢谢……啦。”

 

“要道谢的话就看着人家的眼睛好好地说啊。”

 

“你这家伙别得寸进尺啊，我又看不见——！？”突然贴上脸颊的手把八田微微吓了一跳，他有些僵硬地握着手里的杯子，感受着伏见慢慢地把他的头转过去然后固定在某个位置。又是那样的目光，虽然看不到也摸不到，却感觉无比的真实，火辣的，直接的，就像是直接能看穿他的内心一样直直地盯着他。搞什么啊这家伙，为什么一直用这种目光看着他……

 

“说吧。”“说——说什么？”“谢谢啊，你不是要跟我道谢吗？”“谁要再说一次——喂！”“不许移开视线！”“哈？”“好好地看着我的眼睛，不许移开视线。”“……你……”八田结巴地看着伏见，不知为何突然心跳加速起来，这家伙今天到底怎么回事啊，为什么——

 

“你……不要一直露出这种表情啊……”

 

“啊？什么表情啊！”八田慌张地想打掉伏见的手，却被突然靠了过来的热度给吓得愣在了原地。

 

“就是这种，像是女生被调戏了一样害羞的脸红的表情啊。”

 

“！？我，我才没有！”八田猛地推开了伏见从被炉里爬出来跌跌撞撞地回到沙发上，好在这里是他家，虽然看不到但身体还是大概能记得每样家具摆放的位置，不至于让他在伏见面前摔倒出洋相。成功回到沙发上的八田立刻抱起一旁的抱枕把自己缩成一团，然后摸出来遥控点开了电视，也不管自己现在什么都看不到硬是装出一副“我正在看电视你别来烦我”的样子。

 

伏见还维持着拿着单手撑在八田的坐垫旁，上半身微微前倾的姿势，但没过多久他就重新坐正开始收拾桌子。以前他们同居的时候，一直都是八田在做家务活，而他每次都是吃完饭就会回阁楼继续他的工作。但是现在却调转过来，他在接下来三个月里大概都要包下这里的家务活了吧，而那家伙就只能坐在沙发上，像个白痴一样盯着电视机发呆……想着伏见关掉水龙头擦了擦手，安静地从厨房里出来走到茶几旁坐下。沙发上的人似乎完全没有意识到他就在旁边看着他，就那么安静地坐着，盘着腿，抱着抱枕，一动不动地盯着电视机，真的就像孩子一样。

 

“嗯？”感觉到有什么碰了碰自己的头发的八田下意识地把头转向伏见，也不知是不是巧合，这一次他居然正好就对上了伏见的双眼，“怎么了？”

 

“……”伏见不自然地移开视线，顺手推了推有些下滑的眼镜，这才道，“去洗澡吧，我给你放了洗澡水。”

 

“骗人的吧，什么时候的事。”

 

“我说放了就放了。”伏见不耐烦地闭上眼道，然后不等八田说话就直接把他从沙发上拉起来，直接把人带到浴室里。

 

“根本就没放洗澡水吧你，这里一点热气都没有啊！”

 

“烦死啊你，现在你还不能泡澡，淋浴就行了。”伏见说着把八田带到莲蓬头旁，然后开始动手脱他的衣服。

 

“等——等一下！”“又怎么了，你知道你现在不能自己洗澡吧？”伏见不耐烦地把八田按在板凳上，霸道地抓住他的衣服下摆脱掉了他的上衣，然后是他的裤子和袜子。瞬间赤裸的八田本能地把手挡在自己的腿间别扭地坐在凳子上，这种被脱光了又什么都看不到的感觉让他感到一阵莫名的不安。不过很快，从他的肩上淋下的热水就让他不由自由地放松地起来。伏见安静地用热水淋湿了八田的身子，并且小心地控制着角度不让水溅到他的脸上去。简单的冲洗过后，他关掉莲蓬头在手心挤上了沐浴露，蹲在八田的面前开始给他洗身体。

 

“啊——前面我可以自己来！”八田红着脸拍掉了伏见的手道，后者轻轻地啧了一声但也没有继续纠缠，而是转到他身后开始给他擦背。从中学那时候开始，八田几乎就没有怎么长过身体。虽然身上因为频繁的剧烈运动还是有着不少肌肉，但整体看起来还是异常的单薄，再加上他个子不高的体型，看起来真的就还像中学生一样。伏见一边想一边下意识地捏了捏八田的腰，然后继续往下把沐浴露涂在他的腰窝上——

 

“这里我也可以自己来！”八田连忙把手伸到身后阻止了伏见的进一步举动，然后红着脸快速地清洗着自己的下身和双腿，“好了——喂！”突然淋在身上的凉水差点让八田整个人跳了起来，但好在伏见迅速地调高了水温，但很快就又过头了，“烫！太烫了！混蛋猴子！”

 

“你真麻烦啊。”伏见嫌弃地说着慢慢地把水温又降了下去，这一次总算降到了正常的温度。但刚才被烫到的皮肤已经开始发红并且散发着一种火辣辣的疼，就算是被冰水碰到都会让八田忍不住痛呼出声。

 

“疼，别一直喷同一个地方啊！你到底知不知道怎么给别人洗澡啊！”

 

“哈？什么啊，难道你知道吗？”伏见说着绕到了八田前面冲洗着他身前的泡沫。

 

“当然啊！我好歹也是有弟弟妹妹的人——喂，你在喷哪里啊！”八田红着脸把手挡在自己的腿间，想要扭过身子躲开伏见手里的莲蓬头，却被对方一直缠着不放。

 

“啧，把手拿开啊，那种地方也要冲洗吧。”

 

“所以说我自己来就可以了！把莲蓬头给我！”八田说着朝伏见伸出了手想要抓住他，但是他低估了两人之间的距离以至于他扑了个空。一下子没站稳的八田被脚边还没冲走的泡沫滑了一下，失去平衡的身体立刻摇晃着眼看就要跌倒在地上。

 

“你给我安分一点啊！”伏见连忙上前扶住八田把他重新按在凳子上，然后不顾对方的反对抓起掉在地上的莲蓬头快速地冲掉了他身上所有的泡沫，再把人捞起来用毛巾包住丢到房间里，“拜你所赐我全身都湿了，我去冲一下，你在这里等我。”

 

“哦……”八田抖了抖眼皮听着伏见的脚步声逐渐远去，然后才低下头开始给自己擦身子。随后他把毛巾扔在一旁开始往衣柜摸过去，熟练地翻出抽屉拿出内裤穿上，然后开始给自己摸索别的衣服。于是等伏见洗过澡回来时，看到的是一个把短裤穿反了的八田。

 

白痴。伏见忍不住在心里吐槽了一句，然后走进八田的房间里在他衣柜翻出一些自己勉强能穿的衣服套上，同时想着他明天什么时候得回一趟宿舍把自己的衣服带过来。之后他才回到拘谨地坐在床上的八田身边，二话不说就抓住他的裤子扒了下来。

 

“喂！”被伏见吓了一跳的八田下意识地叫道，“你要干嘛啊！”

 

“你裤子穿反了白痴。”伏见连翻白眼都懒得翻，只是利索地把裤子反过来又给他重新套上，然后把倒在床上的八田拉起来，“我要给你换药，别乱动。”

 

“哦……”八田乖乖地坐着，感受着伏见的双手来到他的脑后撕开固定绷带的胶布，然后慢慢地一层一层地给他拆下绷带。

 

“别睁开眼睛。”“我知道啦。”

 

伏见皱着眉小心翼翼地卷起被拆下的绷带，在他终于能看到敷在八田眼皮上的药棉时忍不住放轻了动作，而等他终于看到伤口的时候他几乎在瞬间停止了呼吸，握着绷带的双手甚至有些失控地颤抖了起来。他或许在拆绷带之前就已经做好了心理准备，他或许可能想过八田的伤不会很轻，但当他看到那已经看不出原来模样的皮肤的时候，他还是吃惊地瞬间大脑一片空白。这是什么，发生了什么才能造成这样的伤？这看起来简直就像是有什么炸弹直接在他眼皮上炸开了一样，到底发生了什么？

 

“谁干的。”

 

“不知道啊，我没来得及看清。”早就料到伏见可能会问的八田有些心虚地别过头道。

 

“至少有个猜测吧，绿族的人吗？”

 

“所以说我不知道啊，当时仓库里一片漆黑，我什么都没看清只是觉得有什么东西飞了过来，然后一阵强光之后我就失去意识了。”

 

“仓库？哪个仓库。”“不记得了。”“啧，告诉我啊。”“我真的不记得——疼！轻点啊混——”“告诉我啊！”

 

被伏见吼得一愣的八田维持着抓住他手腕的动作僵在了原地，片刻之后他才慢慢地松开手，小声地嘟囔出了那个地名。伏见皱着眉仔细地听着，同时快速地过滤着脑中存储的情报，终于将这个地方和绿族之前的一次活动联系了起来。这家伙，肯定又是听到草薙说的情报贸然行动了，这么说这个地方就是草薙要告诉他的情报了吧。伏见想着表情逐渐变得严肃又冷漠了起来。绿之氏族……

 

“这件事跟你没关系，你别管啊。”觉察到伏见似乎有点不对劲的八田下意识道，但是伏见没有给他任何回应，只是安静地替他把药换好，再仔细地缠好绷带。

 

“睡吧。”“喂，你听到我刚才说的话了吗？”被无视了的八田有些不爽地问。

 

“听到了，快点睡吧。”伏见说着把药箱放好然后关掉了房间里的灯。

 

“不要只听了就算了啊，别插手啊你！”不放心的八田不断地提醒着，没有耐心的伏见啧了一声，干脆地把人拖到床上去按在枕头上，再用被子把他整个包了起来。

 

“我是认真的！我受伤了就算了，你要是也——”

 

“我不会受伤的。”伏见打断了八田的话，摘掉眼镜再安静地在他身边躺下，“我又不是笨蛋。”

 

“你！”八田下意识地想反驳，但不知为何又没有把话说出口。他抱着被子有些不自然地翻了个身，和伏见背对背地躺在床上，难得地安静了下来。

 

或许是因为今天几乎一整天都闭着眼睛已经习惯了黑暗，又或许是因为很久没有和伏见一起过这种日常的生活更别说是睡在同一张床上，总之八田现在一点也不觉得困。累倒是累，但是，并不想要睡觉。那种感觉就像是，害怕一旦睡醒之后，发现那个人其实并没有出现过。

 

“……猴子？……猿比古？……你，睡了啊……”没有回应，甚至一点动静都没有。不在吗？八田忍不住产生了这样的念头。不，刚才一直都在的吧，他又不是在做梦来着。但是……八田有些不安地抓紧了身前的被子，他努力地强迫自己安静下来睡觉，却因为感觉不到身后人的存在而一直无法安心。在吗？在的吧，只是睡着而已。但是有人会这么快就睡着吗？所以不在吗？可是……啧，确认一下就好了啊！八田忍不住在心里吐槽了一下自己，还是按捺不住转过了身。而就在这时，他身后的人突然动了起来，一只手毫无预料地按住了他的脑袋把他拉进了怀里，有些奇妙的水果味从伏见的身上飘出钻进了八田的鼻子里，违和感满满但却让他瞬间感到安心和满足。

 

“快点睡啊……”伏见皱着眉一脸不耐烦地说着，但语气却是久违的温柔，“……我一直都会在的。”

 

——

 

“今天别再背我了！我可以自己好好走的啊！”

 

伏见要回Scepter 4的宿舍里收拾行李，所以第二天两人在吃过早餐之后就准备出门。细小的雪沫从天上缓慢地飘下落在了屋子外面的街道里，不过是短短几分钟的时间，视野所及之处都蒙上了一层干净的白色。穿着深紫色棒球服夹克的八田为了不想让伏见再把他背出去，便逞强地走在前头艰难地扶着墙壁像乌龟一样小心翼翼地走着。跟在他后面的伏见一脸嫌弃地翻了个白眼，却没想到就是这样一个走神的功夫，这家伙竟然差点掉进水沟里去。

 

“啧，手给我。”好不容易把人从掉落的边缘拉回来的伏见强硬地拉住了八田的手让他跟着自己走。从来没有和别人一起牵着手走路的八田一脸难为情地想要推开他，结果不小心地撞到了路过了的一个女孩子，在听到对方的声音响起来后他立刻红着脸大叫着连连道歉，那个蠢到家了的样子简直让伏见想要装作不认识他。

 

不过发生了意外也好，至少这样这家伙就安分下来了。伏见想着把八田往自己这边拉近了一点，然后带他穿过马路，总算来到了宿舍楼。

 

“伏见，你今天怎么没来上班？”听到宗像声音的两人停下了脚步，八田下意识地回头看了一眼，而伏见只是盯着楼梯口。

 

“我不是发短信跟你请假了吗，没空啊。”

 

“请假都要亲自当面跟上司说的，这是基本的礼貌吧？就算不能来，打个电话也是最基本的礼仪。”宗像说着看向了八田，“这不是人称‘八咫鸦’的吠舞罗突击队队长八田美咲吗？眼睛受伤了？”

 

“只是小伤。”八田冷漠地回答道。

 

“你还有别的事吗，没有的话我们就先走了。”伏见说着拉住八田的手准备带他上楼。

 

“Scepter 4的宿舍也属于政府机关部门，无关人员是禁止入内的。”宗像慢条斯理地看着两人的背影道，伏见不爽地回头瞪了他一眼， 正想要说话的时候宗像却打断了他，“但是家属的话，破例一次也不是不可以。”

 

“家属！？”八田因为这个称呼红了一下脸。而伏见则是懒得继续和宗像纠缠，便直接拉着八田走上了楼。真的烦死人了，这种性格恶劣的上司！伏见越想越烦躁，一时忘了身边还跟了个看不见路的人，只顾着自己快步地往上走，导致八田因为跟不上他的速度而不小心绊倒在走廊上。

 

“疼——搞什么啊你！突然走这么快——”

 

“……抱歉。”伏见小声说着把八田扶起来，然后带着他穿过走廊来到他的房间里。

 

Scepter 4好歹是重要的政府机关部门，他们作为公务员住的地方自然不会太差。所以虽然说是宿舍，其实就是小型的单人公寓。从大门进来首先是玄关，然后是客厅和开放式的厨房，靠里的地方则是浴室、卧室和书房。自小就没有家的概念的伏见对于房屋的摆设没有什么特别的想法，所以他的房间基本上保持着刚搬进来的那个模样，空荡荡的，简单得不像是有人住的样子，和八田那边的小屋子比起来简直是相差了十万八公里。

 

“你坐着等我一下。”伏见把八田安置在沙发上，转身就进屋收拾行李。独自一人坐在客厅的八田有些好奇地左右观望着，突然很想睁开眼睛看看这个地方到底长什么样。但就在他刚站起来准备自己偷偷在房间里转一圈的时候，伏见已经拎着自己的东西重新回到客厅了。

 

“好了。”“太快了！你真的有好好收拾吗！”“我的东西本来就不多。”“那也不至于这么快吧！”“啧，烦死了你，走啦。”“等等，好不容易来一趟你的宿舍，你给我介绍一下啊，我以前还从来没来过啊。”“有什么好介绍的，只是普通的房间而已。”“怎么个普通法？哪儿是厨房？”“啧，这边。”“这边是哪边啊？”“你左手边啊，绕过沙发就是了。”“绕过沙发？”

 

八田有些好奇地歪了歪头，接着便扶着沙发绕到它背后小心地举起手到处摸索着慢慢前进。

 

“啊！你这里是开放式厨房啊！好棒啊！”“有什么棒的……”“那么浴室呢？浴室在哪里？”“厨房隔壁，你顺着墙壁一直往前走就是了。”“哦，你的浴室比我的大吗？”“差不多吧……”“那卧室呢？”“往右拐。”“还有别的房间吗？”“书房有一个——”“在那儿？”“你再往前走就是了。”“哦～你这里很大啊！”“行了吧，快点走啦。”

 

伏见一脸头疼地看着莫名一脸兴奋的八田。搞什么啊，这家伙是小孩子吗？

 

“难得来了，在这里吃个饭再走吧。”

 

“哈？”伏见皱着眉一脸不可置信地看着八田。

 

“你这里有食堂的吧？我在中学毕业之后就没有去食堂吃过饭了啊，一起去吧！”

 

“别开玩笑了，这个时间食堂还没开。”

 

“欸？那……你不用去和朋友们道个别吗，你在这里有朋友的吧？”

 

“没有，走啦。”伏见不耐烦地拉着八田的手把他拽到门外去，利落地关上门后他便拉着人离开。

 

“等——你还没锁门啊。”

 

“没那个必要，反正没有什么重要的东西，而且这个地方也不会有其他人进来的。”伏见说着把八田带下了楼梯，头也不回地离开了宿舍大楼。八田在他身后有些艰难地跟着他的脚步，看不见的双眼在无形中锁定了伏见的背影，紧接着他像是想起了什么慢慢地皱起了眉头。

 

“你啊……”在等红绿灯的时候八田忍不住开口道，“好好地给我把门锁上啊。”

 

“哈？”

 

“哈什么哈啊！既然你选择了青服，就说明这里是你的归属吧；既然是归属，那就是家啊；既然是家，就给我好好地把门锁上啊！”

 

伏见惊讶地看着激动的八田，一时之间竟不知道该怎么回答。

 

“啊，转灯了，走吧！”听到身边响起脚步声的八田拉着伏见大步往前走，通过来时一路上的练习，他现在已经多少能靠声音来判断身边不同人的方位，虽然还不能做到完全躲避行人，但是基本上可以好好地走路了。伏见有些愣愣地跟在他的身后，不知为什么突然觉得自己看到中学时八田的背影。那个时候，带着他离开那个地狱一般的世界的少年，现在就像是再一次出现在他的面前一样。但是潜意识里伏见又明白，这个人已经不是那个少年了，而他，也不再需要被救赎。

 

——

 

“让我看看……不错，伤口的愈合程度很好呢！”

 

不知不觉照顾这个家伙已经一个月的时间，每天都朝夕相对的就好像回到了当初同居的那个时候。但是每当他因为Scepter 4那边有紧急任务而不得不把这家伙送去吠舞罗的时候，现实就会又一次提醒他，他们说到底还是两路人。

 

“这个伤会留下疤痕吗？”

 

“这个不好说呐……”医生为难地看着伏见道，“虽然说伤口愈合的情况很好，但是这样的伤毕竟是这样大面积的……”

 

“没关系啦！伤痕是男人的骄傲啊！”然而坐在病人席上的八田看起来却丝毫不在乎这个问题。

 

“你几岁啊……”一旁的伏见忍不住吐槽道。

 

“这——这跟几岁没有关系吧！”

 

“幼稚。”“你！”

 

“哈哈哈，你们关系真好啊～”医生看着面前日常拌嘴的两人笑道。

 

“才，才没有关系很好啊！”莫名脸红了的八田紧张地辩解道，一旁的伏见皱眉看着他，不知为什么莫名地不爽。

 

“嘛嘛～总之，最近直到伤口完全愈合都不要吃容易有色素沉淀的食物吧。还有，这几天伤口应该就会完全结痂，再过一个星期最多两个星期，痂应该就会自己掉落了。到了那时伤口可能会有点痒，但还是不要用手去挠比较好噢。你们等结的痂全部掉干净之后，再回来复诊吧。”

 

“我知道了，今天也辛苦你了。”伏见说着朝医生微微点了点头，一旁的八田也跟着点了点头，然后慢慢地站起来跟着伏见离开了房间。

 

医院的走廊里到处都充满了消毒水的味道，伏见和八田以前几乎从来不来这种地方，所以哪怕在这一个月里已经到这里造访过好几次了，依然对这周围的一切感到不适应。八田还记得当他失去意识后再次醒来的时候，什么都看不到，身体就像是被灌入了铅水一样动都动不了，只能隐约听见有陌生人在他身边低语着什么，仿佛就好像他已经死了，被送到了地狱，然后身边的恶魔正在商量着要怎么处置他一样。这种讨人厌的任人宰割的感觉就像是有虫子在他的皮肤下窜来窜去，不断地啃噬着他的骨肉一般，让他痛苦地挣扎着想要赶紧逃离地方。在那之后，医院就给他留下了这种让人讨厌的感觉，不管再来几次他都无法完全摆脱那种被虫子啃噬的难受，所以他每一次来医院的时候都会变得异常的安静。

 

两人从医院里出来的时候已经是中午了，灿烂的阳光垂直照在积满了堆雪的花坛上，细小的冰块反射着耀眼的光芒，从远处看过去就像是钻石在发光一样。然后这个时候，就像是约好一般，一个刚从医院里出来的小女孩站在他们身边感叹了一句“好漂亮”，温柔的声音听着有一点儿虚弱，伏见这才注意到她的喉咙上插了一根外通的喉管。

 

“什么好漂亮？”身边的八田凭借着一如既往出色的听力成功捕捉了女孩的话，他好奇地四处张望了一下，仿佛在寻找着什么。

 

“没什么，雪而已。”伏见把视线从小女孩身上收回来，“有台阶，小心。”

 

“啊——”八田下意识地应了一声，握住伏见的手跟着他走下了台阶，“下雪了吗？”

 

“不，只是花坛那边积雪了。”

 

“欸……”八田闻言微微抬起头看向伏见，那个模样仿佛就在问“花坛在哪里”，“你继续说啊”。

 

伏见看着他这个仰视自己的有点白痴的模样，忍不住叹了口气，然后拉着八田的手就把他带到花坛那边。

 

“什么都没有，只是积雪在阳光下闪着光而已。”伏见说着把八田的手放进雪堆里，轻轻地捧起了一堆积雪。

 

“嗯……”八田摸了摸手里的积雪，然后把它们捏成了一个雪球突然往前扔了过去。没料到他会突然来这么一下的伏见没来得及躲避，结果就被雪球砸了个正，镜片上都沾满了雪花。

 

“你……”伏见额角抽搐着摘下眼镜擦了擦， 没想到再抬头又是一个雪球，“喂！”

 

“欸？我又扔中了？”八田一脸意外地笑道，“猴子你反应变慢了啊，被一个看不见的人偷袭了可不行啊！”

 

“我只是懒得跟病人计较而已。”伏见说着甩掉了身上的雪，大步朝八田走过去抓住了他准备再次攻击的手腕，然后拍掉了他手中的雪球强行把人从花坛旁带走。

 

“等——慢点，喂！”跟不上伏见过快的脚步的八田跌跌撞撞地走着，然后在路口的时候没刹住车直接撞上了伏见的背，“啧，很痛啊死猴子！”八田痛呼着摸了摸自己的眼睛，伏见闻言回头，结果没想到看到白色的纱布竟然开始泛红。

 

“别动！”伏见连忙紧张地叫了一声，然后拉着八田到路边的凳子上坐下，快速地在包里翻找着刚刚从医院拿到的药。

 

“怎么了？”不知道发生了什么事的八田下意识地转头看向自己的身边。

 

“伤口裂开了。”伏见说着把要用的东西准备好在手边，然后开始替八田拆掉脸上的绷带。

 

“啊！你这家伙！我就说怎么这么痛！”“抱歉。”“啊——”“我不是故意的。”“呃——”

 

很少听到伏见这样一本正经地道歉的八田有些意外地看着他，他其实也没有真的生气，就只是下意识地抱怨了两句。但是伏见却这么紧张的样子……这家伙，果然并不是像表面上看起来的那样对什么都无所谓的吧。

 

“没关系，意外而已。”八田小声地嘟囔了一句，安静地闭着眼睛等待伏见给他上药。

 

伤口开裂的情况不是很严重，只是有一块刚结好的痂被碰得有些错位了，导致新生的皮肤有些开裂。伏见小心地用药棉吸掉渗出的血，然后蘸上消毒和消炎的药水，再重新把伤口包扎好。一口气完成这一系列的动作之后，他才微微松了口气在八田身边坐下，有条不紊地收拾好被翻乱的包。

 

“中午想吃什么？”“嗯？问我吗？”“当然啦，不然我在跟空气说话吗？”“切，我没什么特别想吃的。”“昨天不是还说想吃拉面吗？”“你明知道还问什么啊！还有，昨天不是你自己说我现在去吃拉面不方便的吗！”“是不方便啊！”伏见没好气地回了一句，然后推了推有些下滑的眼镜，有些别扭地把脸转过去，小声地补充道，“但既然你想吃也没办法了吧……”

 

“欸？”没想到伏见会是这个反应的八田有些意外地瞪大了眼睛，虽然他什么也看不到。

 

“走啦。”伏见闭上眼一脸不耐烦地拉起了八田，然后把他带到附近一家有名的拉面店里。为了方便起见，两人没有坐在吧台而是坐在普通的桌椅那边。在等待拉面被端上来的时候，八田像是无聊一般地拿着手里的筷子在玩弄着。

 

“久等了，这是两位点的拉面。”

 

“终于来啦！”八田激动地伸手就想去碰碗，结果被伏见毫不留情地用筷子抽了一下手背，“很疼啊！你干嘛啊！”

 

“看不到的人就乖乖坐着啊。”差点就把手直接 伸碗里了啊，你这个白痴。

 

八田小声地切了一声，但还是乖乖地收回了手。伏见把八田的那一碗拿到自己面前，先用筷子帮他把面拌开之后再把碗放到他面前，然后拉起他的手放在碗边。

 

“好了，吃吧。”

 

“那我开动了！”八田双手合十地拍了一下掌，对面的伏见立刻不满地啧了一声。干嘛啊这家伙，这样他刚才把他的手放在碗边还有意义吗！但是没有在意伏见的八田什么都没感觉到，自顾自地沿着桌子边缘摸索着碗的位置，然后一脸开心地开始用餐。

 

“啊，好怀念啊！我很久都没吃拉面啦！”八田说着张大嘴豪迈地吃了一大口，“烫烫烫……啊咧？为什么会有海带……”

 

对面的伏见像是没听见八田在说什么，安静地低头吃着自己的拉面。八田皱着眉有些疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，但还是继续吃了下口，只是……

 

“这次是玉米？……等会儿……香菇？……喂！为什么连紫菜都有啊！”终于觉察到不对的八田用筷子指着对面的伏见大声道，“你好歹把紫菜当做零食给我吃下去啊！”

 

“吵死啊你。”伏见一脸头疼地看着八田，完全没有自己做坏事了的感觉。

 

“你才是吧！都几岁了，别再像个小孩子一样挑食啊！”

 

“身高只有166.9厘米的家伙没资格这么说我。”

 

“你！”

 

“好了，快点吃。”

 

“切，别再把蔬菜夹给我啊。话说你既然不喜欢吃蔬菜为什么要点有蔬菜的拉面啊！”八田小声嘟囔着重新解决面前的拉面，并不知道对面的伏见看着他露出了纠结的表情。

 

为什么？还不是因为你说我一直停滞不前啊！什么我已经可以喝牛奶了，装什么一副已经长大了的样子……伏见想着忍不住啧了一声，皱着眉不爽地看着碗里的玉米，但还是试着把它吃进嘴里。

 

“那个……待会，去一趟吠舞罗吧……”

 

“啊？为什么啊？”

 

“因为我之前说好了，复诊之后会过去交代一下情况，而且我也很久没过去了……”

 

“啧，我知道了——”“哔——”

 

突然响起的终端机打断了伏见的话，他停下手上的动作掏出终端机，之前嫌弃和不耐烦的眼神瞬间被期待和兴奋所替代。终于又按捺不住了吗，绿之氏族。

 

“美咲，今天下午你就待在吠舞罗吧，我晚上来接你。”

 

“欸？怎么了？又有紧急任务吗？”

 

“不，只是有点事情要去解决一下。”

 

“啊……”八田歪着头看着伏见，总觉得对方好像隐瞒了什么。但是这家伙性格就是这样吧，什么都不跟他说，以前他还会追问，但是现在……

 

“你……小心一点啊……”

 

伏见有些意外地看着八田，然后低下头轻轻地嗯了一声。

 

从拉面店出来后两人便直接去了吠舞罗，把八田交给草薙之后伏见便独自一人来到了某个仓库的门口。根据八田的话，这里就是一个月前他被绿族的人袭击的地方。当时得知了这个消息后，伏见一直在暗中收集着这个地方的情报，前不久才刚发现这里原来曾是绿族的根据地，如今成了很多Jungle的低级成员向往的聚集地。据情报介绍，这里现在每隔一段时间都会举行一次集会，上次八田被袭击的时候正是他们在举办集会的时候。然后就在刚才，伏见那台不记名的加入了Jungle的终端机便给他传送了集会的消息，召集的人是一名普通的N级成员。

 

知道自己正在被绿族的人监视的伏见自然没有笨到会去参加聚会，但是为了时刻掌握里面的情报，他还是通过旁边的建筑遛进了仓库的二楼，躲在暗处观察着一楼的情况。由于这次的召集人不是什么重要的干部，所以来的几乎都是无关紧要的小角色，但尽管如此，到场的人数还是比伏见想象的要多。看样子要不是这位召集人在这群小角色里有着极大的影响，要不是他今天有什么特殊的事情要宣布。

 

这么想着，仓库的大门突然被关上，紧接着所有的灯光都瞬间熄灭。突然陷入了一片黑暗的伏见立刻戒备起来将自己藏得更严实，同时从袖子里抽出小刀准备防身。

 

身份暴露了吗？不，应该不是。他既然没有受到攻击就说明对方不是冲着他来的，那到底……

 

就在伏见疑惑的时候，一楼的墙壁上突然亮起了一小块地方，仔细一看原来是投影画面。伏见皱着眉微微从黑暗中抽出身来，不知为何有一种不好的预感。

 

“欢迎大家来参加这一次的集会，按照约定，我会给到场的各位分发一定的点数。但是在那之前，大家果然还是想先看看这段影像吧？我，打败了吠舞罗NO.3的影像~”

 

！

 

伏见瞪着眼睛看着墙壁上的投影，摄像机清晰地拍到了红色的火焰冲破了仓库大门冲入仓库的场景：还是一如既往活力满满的八田挥舞着他的铁棍大喊着扫倒了一大片杂碎，但就在这个时候，仓库里的所有灯光瞬间消失了。突然陷入黑暗的八田有些慌张地从滑板上掉了下来，正准备用火焰点亮周围的时候，却感觉有什么朝自己扔了过来。刺眼的强光在黑暗中迅速炸开，速度快得让人根本来不及闭上眼睛。八田的叫声瞬间充满了整个仓库，但很快就被巨大的爆炸声给盖了过去。

 

！？

 

虽然只是影像，虽然明知道八田现在没有事，但伏见在那一瞬间还是不可避免地紧张了起来。他握紧拳头抓住了身前的栏杆，咬着牙看着迷雾散去之后重新恢复了光明的仓库。杂碎们的声音零零碎碎地画面周围出现，被刚才的爆炸轰到地上的摄影机被什么人捡了起来，但很快一声惊叫后摄影机就再次掉在了地上，紧接着八田无意识地歪着头倒在地上，眼睛还有脸上全是血的画面就出现在镜头里。

 

“怎么样！我可没有说谎吧！最近街上都没有再见到这个八田美咲的身影，据说他已经看不到了啊，之前还有人在医院里拍到他的照片！”说话的人话音刚落，墙上就出现了上周他们去复诊的时候，八田坐在椅子上等他给他买果汁的画面。可恶，这群杂碎。伏见愤怒地咬了咬牙，手指灵活地转动着手中的小刀，在那个自称打伤了八田的人准备再次开口说话的时候，猛地发力将小刀扔了出去，正中他的额头。

 

“是谁！”“有入侵者！”“快把灯亮起来！”

 

仓库的一楼瞬间乱成了一团，愤怒到了极点的伏见轻颤着吸了一口气猛地释放出体内的力量，红蓝双色的光芒瞬间点亮了仓库，紧接着数不清的小刀从看不见的地方突然出现击倒了一楼的人。

 

“是青族的伏见！”“可恶为什么他会在这！”“快逃！——啊！”

 

“逃？”突然出现在仓库大门前面的伏见丢掉了手中的人冷漠地看着面前惊魂失措的众人，紧接着毫无预兆地笑了起来，“对，逃吧！你们不是很喜欢玩游戏吗，那我就陪你们玩玩！”

 

惨叫声接二连三地在仓库里响起，不过是短短几分钟的时间，仓库里还站着的人就只剩伏见一个了。他居高临下地扫了一眼脚边的手下败将，利落地收起小刀和剑之后，便转身离开了仓库。

 

“欢迎光临，啊，是伏见啊。”草薙对着进门的伏见笑了笑，然后转头对着洗手间的门喊道，“八田酱，伏见来接你了噢~！”

 

“啊！等我一下！”八田的声音在木门背后响起，接着没多久就有人打开了门把他带了出来。

 

伏见皱着眉看着八田身边的镰本，不知从而来的若有似无的敌意让镰本立刻放开了八田把人交给伏见。

 

“你来得真早啊。”并不知道发生了什么的八田下意识地握住了伏见的手，毕竟这一个月来他们总是这样行动，已经养成习惯了。

 

“事情解决得比我预料的要快。”伏见平淡地把在仓库里发生的事一笔带过，反正他从一开始就没打算让八田知道这件事，他只是去执行任务清除暴徒而已，没错，就只是这样而已。

 

“等一下，你们把这个带回去吧。”吧台旁的草薙叫住了准备离开的两人，然后从厨房里拿出了一个包装精致的纸盒递给伏见。

 

“这是什么？”

 

“甜点。”草薙对着伏见笑道，“里面有八田酱喜欢的布丁，还有伏见你喜欢的香草冰淇淋。”

 

“冰淇淋？”伏见皱着眉像是有些无法理解地看着草薙。

 

“呀~冰淇淋什么的，就是要在冬天吃的吧~而且现在这个温度就算这么打包回家也不会融掉，不是很方便吗？啊对了，里面还有一些蛋糕什么的，你们就拿回去当晚餐的甜点吧。”

 

“啧，真麻烦。”“喂！对着草薙哥的一片好心你说什么呢！”八田不满地用手肘撞了一下伏见，然后郑重地转过身去对着草薙声音传来的地方一本正经道，“谢谢啦草薙哥！我们一定会好好品尝的！”

 

“啊……”草薙一脸苦恼又宠溺地看着对着空气说话的八田，忍不住感叹道，“八田酱还真的是只知道伏见在哪里呢~”

 

“欸？”一下子没反应过来的八田疑惑地歪了歪头，一旁的伏见则是实在看不下去他这副蠢样，便拉着人离开了酒吧。

 

只知道我在哪里……吗？伏见想着看向了八田的脸，然后视线不由自主地落在了两人牵在一起的手上。如果我现在放开了手，你就找不到回家的路了吧。只有跟着我才能……啧，我在想什么啊……

 

伏见摇了摇头，把那些奇怪的念头都赶出自己的脑子，然后带着八田穿过马路回到家里。

 

——

 

“最近，绿之氏族的动静小了不少啊。”“是在养精蓄锐吧，绿之王。”“那也就是说，接下来他要打一场大战了啊。”“绿之王的目标是石板，我们无论如何都不能让石板落入他的手中。”“作战计划还是像上次那样吧？”“是的，但是没有了八田，你们赤之氏族没问题吧？”“没问题的哟，虽然八田酱很强，少了他我们的战力会有所下降，但是你也要相信我们的王。”“我知道了，抱歉了安娜，我没有怀疑你的意思。”“没关系，小白。”“那另一边，伏见的远程作战没问题吗？”“啊，反正他本来也不用上场作战，只是操纵系统的话，他在哪里都能完成的。”“我知道了，那一切还是按照原定计划，在平安夜那一天绝对要阻止比水流拿到石板！”

 

赤、青、白银三族和绿之氏族的对战就这样在八田没有被通知的情况下逐渐转入了白热化的状态。但是虽然因为身体原因没有参与到最近的作战中，八田还是能从伏见每天每天的细微不同觉察到什么。毕竟他虽然是笨蛋，但好歹也是吠舞罗的三号人物，而且拥有野兽一样的奇怪直觉。所以尽管有关目前的战况谁也没有说过，他也能感觉到一场大战即将到来。

 

“什么时候？”“什么？”“你们要跟绿族的人动手了吧？什么时候？”“……12月24日。”“这！这不就是明天啊！”“没关系，我不去现场。”“不去现场是——”“我的任务是操纵大厦的机关和陷阱，这种东西只要有终端机和网络就能做到了。”“但是这次的任务很危险吧，你的王——”“他自己能解决自己的问题的。”伏见打断了八田的话，但是表情却违心地担心了起来。然后像是感觉到了伏见的心情一样，八田一脸下定决心的样子握住了他的手，道：“你还是去吧！只是一个晚上而已，我一个人能搞定的！”伏见有些意外地看着八田，但还是道：“所以都说了没有那个必要——”“你去啊！”八田大声打断道，“那家伙是你的王吧！我是因为去了只能拖后腿所以还是不要出现比较好，但是你不一样啊！这是氏族之间的战斗吧，你的王也一定需要你的啊！”“你……”伏见叹了一口气，像是想不出什么反驳的话语来，“啧，我知道啦，我去就是了。”“嗯！”八田笑着点了点头，然后像以前一样举起了拳头，“你要连我的份一起加油啊！”伏见一脸嫌弃又无奈地看着他，忍不住道：“都说了我不用上场战斗了……”但还是举起拳头和八田碰了一下拳。

 

但是，这场战争最后的结局却是谁也没有预料到的惨败。突然出现的灰之王打乱了他们的全部计划，被抢走的石板就像是战利品一样被他们用直升机吊在上空，高高在上地嘲笑着他们。

 

“事到如今，也只能这样了吧。”

 

“别用这种嘴脸说这种话啊！”伏见不爽地瞪着宗像。失望吗，还是说愤怒吗，他并不是在一开始就坚信他们一定会胜利，但是就算输也不应该是这样啊！这么窝囊地——为什么不再努力一点，为什么不再拼命一点，这个男人应该有更强大的力量吧！为什么身为王却没能觉察到另一个王的存在啊！为什么一直拼命到现在却在最后！

 

“你的心情我明白的哦。”

 

“！”

 

“失望啊，愤怒啊，还有不甘心，我现在的心情和你是一样的。”

 

“……”伏见别过脸去，不想让宗像看穿自己。但是宗像只是微微抬起头吸了一口气，带着自嘲的笑容慢慢道：“刚才的话并不是完全是演戏的，我打了败仗，的确就是个败者。所以正是因如此，为了下一次的胜仗，我现在要好好地反省一下自己！所以，在我反省的这段时间，一切就拜托你了。”

 

“……你一个人在那里说什么大话啊！现在的情况你还不了解吗！你可能会死啊！继赤之王之后，你到底还要杀多少王啊！”

 

“是啊，的确是说大话呢。但是，明知道不能全身而退却又毅然接下了任务的你，又算什么呢。”

 

“你！”

 

“而且再说了，这本来不就是我们的大义吗。以剑制剑，吾等大义毫无阴霾！”

 

“！”伏见瞪大了眼睛不可置信地看着面前的男人。

 

“好了，多余的话我就不说了，你如果动摇了的话，现在放弃任务还来得及。”

 

“谁动摇了啊！”伏见激动地反驳道。搞什么啊，赤之王也好，青之王也好，到头来结果都是一样的笨蛋啊！但是啊，但是啊！

 

“你心里难道就没有可以值得你去拼命的东西吗！一定有的吧！这难道不就是你离开我们加入青服的原因吗！既然如此，你就给我打起精神来跑起来啊！”八田曾经说过的话毫无预兆地在伏见脑海里响起，就像是一把火在瞬间点燃了他的决心。

 

像这样一直相信着你的我，也是笨蛋啊！

 

“不就是打入绿族的内部而已。”伏见说着毅然地转过了身，背对着宗像大步往前走，“瞪大你的双眼给我看好了啊！”

 

宗像看着伏见的背影自豪地勾起了嘴角，背在身后的双手情不自禁地用力握紧了彼此。

 

啊……说得好，我会好好睁大双眼看着的。

 

——

 

在平安夜大战结束之后已经过了一段日子，那晚回来之后伏见什么都没有说，所以八田也大概猜到了最后的结局。既然打了败仗，后续的日子就会变得更加艰苦了。联盟的活动一定会变得越来越频繁，所以伏见最近不在家的时间也变得越来越多。然而不知为何，八田总觉得有那里不对。是伏见接触终端机的时间变多了吗，还是说他最近都没带他去吠舞罗了。而且，他最近好像也没有再穿青服的制服了，连剑也……

 

“呐猴子。”越想越不安的八田忍不住开口道，“你……是不是有什么瞒着我啊。”

 

“为什么这么问？”

 

“为什么……你最近很奇怪啊，为什么不穿青服的制服了？你以前不是一直穿着的吗？”

 

“绿族的人对我们的监视变得更加严密了，为了方便行动，室长下了命令让我们便服出行。”

 

“是吗……”八田皱了皱眉，伏见说的话总是很有道理，但是这一次总觉得……

 

“什么啊，你是觉得我又叛变了吗？”

 

“不是啊！我只是担心你啊！”不小心被说中了心里想法的八田连忙道。站在他对面的伏见皱着眉看着面前的人，心情复杂地收起手里登陆了Jungle的终端机。

 

“呐美咲。”“什么？”“明天你就可以拆绷带了吧。”“啊……”“墨镜准备了吗，你到时还不能直接见光吧。”“准备了啊，不是我们一起去买的吗？”“明天记得带上啊。”“我知道啊，话说这种东西不是一直都由你准备的吗？什么啊，明天你不一起去医院吗？”“会一起去的。”伏见说着把手放在了八田的头上，欲言又止地摸了摸他的眼皮。

 

“呐美咲，能重新看到之后，要拼命跟上我的脚步啊。”

 

“啊？”八田不解地歪了歪头。但是伏见没有再继续解释，只是道：“好了，快睡吧。”

 

这一晚，两个人都睡得不安稳。不明白伏见的话的八田总觉得有什么要发生，但是却又一点头绪也没有。等看到之后再好好问问他吧。只能这么想着的八田在第二天来到医院后就显得有点坐不住，他焦急地等待护士替他把绷带拆开然后检查伤口，握着眼镜盒的手因为紧张和着急而慢慢地收紧。

 

“还没好吗？”“再稍等一下。”“啧，快点啊！”“是是是，你很着急呢。”“啊……不，我只是……”“好了，检查完毕，已经没有大问题了，但是你记住要一直戴着眼镜啊。”“啊！”

 

终于得到了医生指示的八田二话不说就拿出墨镜带上，然而等他满心期待地转头看向自己身边的时候，却发现那里一个人也没有。

 

“猴子？”心里瞬间一空的八田连忙推开身边的人走出病房，然而等他来到走廊的时候也依然没有看到那个人的身影，“喂……什么啊，猴子！你在哪啊！猿比古！”像是忘了自己还在医院里一样，心慌的八田不断大喊着伏见的名字在走廊上跑了起来，但是不管是哪里，都没有他想要找的人的身影，“什么啊，开什么玩笑啊，给我滚出来啊猿比古！”

 

“八田桑！”突然响起的镰本的声音瞬间夺走了八田的注意力，他下意识地转头一看，只见吠舞罗的大家都在朝他跑过来，“太好啦八田桑！你又能看到了！”

 

“喂！你们有看到猿比古吗！”然而八田此刻已经无心去庆祝自己的痊愈，他只是想赶紧找到那个突然不见了的人，却没料到面前的大家在听到伏见的名字时脸色突然大变。心里瞬间一沉的八田再一次被不安的情绪笼罩了起来，他不自觉地后退了一步，忍不住问道：“他怎么了，发生了什么，回答我啊！”

 

“那家伙……不会真的叛变了吧……骗人的吧，那家伙到底在想什么啊！”

 

“不是的八田酱！”草薙激动地打断了八田，“伏见没有叛变，他只是接到了青之王的命令要打入绿族的内部，做我们的内应。”

 

“！”八田惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“这不是很危险吗！如果被绿族的人发现了，他会被杀的吧！”

 

“是的，伏见他一定也知道这个，但还是……”

 

“切，什么啊，为什么不跟我说啊！”

 

“八田酱你冷静一点，伏见一定是不想让你担心吧。我们现在要去赶去支援，所以你先回吠舞罗——”

 

“开什么玩笑啊！我也要一起去！”

 

“八田桑……”

 

“这是氏族之间的战斗吧！既然我伤好了就没有继续待命的理由了啊！而且少了我人手也不够吧！”

 

“但是——”“我知道了，可以啊美咲。”

 

“安娜……”

 

“我们今天要入侵地下水道给小白他们开道，你就负责最下层的B9吧。”

 

“啊！我知道了！”

 

“但是在那之前……”安娜说着拿出一颗红色的珠子放在八田的手里，“去找伏见吧。你一定，有很多话想跟他说吧。”

 

“！”八田看着手里的珠子，然后又对上了安娜的双眼。

 

“美咲有美咲的立场，伏见也有他的立场，以后你们两个依然能好好交流就好啦……就是这样，我这番话，将来什么时候美咲你能够想起来就好了。即使那个时候我已经不在了……”

 

十束哥……八田用力地握紧了手里的珠子，对着安娜用力地点了点头。

 

“啊我知道了。”我已经想明白了，十束哥。

 

从一开始就是压倒性的实力差距，不管怎么努力都绝对没有胜算的战斗，即使如此，就算硬着头皮也要上，这就是现实吗。话说回来，我当初到底为什么要接下这个任务啊，不能防范于未然可不是我的性格。一个人在这种地方，和毛都没长齐的小鬼斗个你死我活，还像个大人一样教训着这个满脑子只有游戏的小屁孩。这就是我想要的结局吗，已经只能到此为止了吗……

 

“猿比古！”“美咲！？这个笨蛋，真的追到这个地方来了……”“你在哪儿啊！猿比古！给我滚出来啊！一直以来都是这个讨人厌的样子，为什么什么都不说啊，明明每天都待在一起的，为什么什么都不告诉我啊！你如果就这样什么都不交代就死了的话，我做鬼也不会放过你啊！”

 

突然出现的八田果断地挡下了即将落下的攻击，紧接着拉起伏见的手把人架在背上之后便骑着滑板快速离开了现场。

 

“死猴子！还活着吗！”

 

“啧烦死了，都说了不要在我耳边大叫了。”

 

“你这家伙！为什么一直以来都这么讨人厌啊！为什么一声不吭就走掉了，为什么什么都不讲啊！”

 

“这样机密的计划怎么可能说出去啊，这是常识吧笨蛋。”

 

“是啊，我就是笨蛋啊！我又不是你肚子里的虫怎么可能知道你在想什么啊！”

 

“说了又能怎么样，你能明白吗？”

 

“啧！那就用我能明白的话说啊！一直解释到我能明白为止啊！你要是就这样死了，我不是一辈子都会把你当叛徒了吗！”

 

“……我就是叛徒吧。”

 

“明明就不是吧！就像我可以拼了命去保护尊哥和安娜那样，你能够为青之王做到这个份上，就说明你的王是青之王吧！”

 

“！”

 

“我啊！觉得Scepter 4的伏见猿比古是个顶天立地的男子汉啊！”

 

“美咲……你……小心！”

 

突然从地下钻出来的五条让毫无防备的两人受到了一记重击，滚落在地的八田弄掉了脸上的墨镜，但是那个时候五条已经举起绿色的镰刀要往伏见那边劈下，没有时间管墨镜的八田大喊着跑过去用铁棍挡下了五条的攻击，并发力击退了面前的小鬼。

 

“美咲！你的眼睛！”“现在这种时候就别管了啊！”八田咬着牙紧盯着面前的五条，突然变强的光线刺痛着他的眼球，那讨人厌的绿光不停地闪烁着简直让人巴不得想把它撕成碎片，还有这个不知道从哪里来的狂妄小鬼，把什么都当做游戏，自以为很强大但不过就是把Jungle当做逃避现实的堡垒而已吧！

 

“你啊，跟过去的我们很像。但是我们已经不是以前的我们了，所以你还是滚回家里去吧！”

 

“啧，口气不小啊！可是你们两个加起来也打不过我啊！”

 

“可不只是简单地加起来了啊！”八田大喊着一棍子打开了五条的镰刀，脚下的滑板在转过了半圈后稳稳地停了下来，“又像以前一样了啊，和你一起并肩作战——不，不一样了吧。”八田这么说着，看向伏见的眼神却是带着笑意的。

 

“赤之氏族的八田美咲！还有……”八田坏笑着看着五条，但是却没有等到他想听的答案，“啧，你说啊！”

 

“啧。”伏见一脸嫌弃地揉了揉头发，但还是报出了自己的名号，“青之氏族的伏见猿比古。”

 

“来陪你打一场！”

 

——

 

赤、青以及白银三个氏族的联盟与绿之氏族的战斗最终以绿之王比水流的死亡结束，作为特殊能力来源的德累斯顿石板也被破坏，世界各地的特殊能力正在慢慢消失。和宗像报告完相关情报的伏见换下了Scepter 4的制服，顶着冬日午后难能可见的灿烂阳光来到了吠舞罗。

 

“我说美咲，你自己约的时间为什么反而忘记了啊。”

 

“啊，你来啊。”坐在吧台前的八田回过身对着伏见站的地方笑了笑。看着对方脸上的绷带，伏见才想起来他的眼睛因为那次战斗又受伤了。

 

“……”伏见微微皱着眉叹了口气，安静地走到八田面前轻轻地用手碰了碰他的眼皮，“医生怎么说？”

 

“嘛……没什么大问题，一周之后就可以把绷带拆下来了，不过这一次一定不能再摘掉墨镜啦——疼！干嘛啊！突然之间的——”不知道自己为什么突然被打的八田捂着脑袋不满地看着伏见。

 

“本来就不能摘掉吧，笨蛋。”伏见说着握住八田的手带着他从高脚凳上下来站好，“都几岁的人了，也该学着好好照顾自己吧。”

 

“我那个时候都是为了谁啊！”八田不满地为自己辩解道，“话说你也没资格教训我吧！自己还不是一身伤！”

 

“你！”

 

“等会等会，别吵架啊……”站在吧台后的草薙宠溺地看着两人道，“好不容易才和好了。今天放没有工作吧，你们出去玩玩吧。”

 

“眼睛都看不到，还玩什么啊。”伏见闭上眼一脸嫌弃道。

 

“就是啊，连走路都走不稳，还玩什么啊！”八田毫无留情地反击道。

 

“你——”“回家吧！”

 

！

 

伏见意外地看着八田，明明被蒙着眼睛什么都看不到的这家伙，却奇迹地抬起头直视着他的双眼，而且还像以前邀请他同居那时一样，笑得像个笨蛋。真是的，什么成长了啊，明明这么多年过去了还是什么变化都没有。但是，总是能在意料不到的地方说出满分答案的这一点，果然还是不要改变的好。

 

曾经他这么想过，如果有一天他也像八田那样能够随心所欲地说话的话，这个“世界”就真的会发生改变了吧。所以既然如此，他也不想再做那个被过去束缚的自己了，毕竟虽然不是大人，但也已经不再是小鬼了。

 

“呐美咲。”

 

“什么？”

 

“搬家吧。”

 

“欸？这么突然……”

 

“不愿意吗？”

 

“不……只是，搬去哪里？”

 

“还用问吗。那个地方，我昨天去打扫了一下，虽然没有你现在住的地方舒服，环境也不是特别好，没有客厅没有开放式厨房别说浴室了就连卧室都没有，但是……”

 

“但是？”八田吞了吞口水，不知为何紧张了起来。

 

“但是。”伏见吸了一口气，像是下定了什么决心一样突然停下脚步转过身来看着八田，一字一句道，“那是我们的家吧。”

 

！

 

八田惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，过度的惊喜在瞬间充满了他的大脑几乎让他停止了思考。猴子这家伙，真的……

 

“啊！说得对啊！”八田笑着大声道，只是明明超级开心却不知为什么突然觉得鼻子有点酸，“那是我们的家啊！”

 

声音太大了，笨蛋。伏见想着闭上眼宠溺地笑了笑。但是这样也好，一直在我耳边这么大声地叫着的话，我就不会再把你弄丢了吧，美咲。

 

 

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 很感谢大家阅读到最后，写这篇文章花了比我预想要长的时间。虽然文章本身不是很长，但是在中途一边思考剧情一边揣摩人物心情真的花费了不少时间。不过这个过程对我来说还是挺享受的，在脑海里构想着两个人不停拌嘴的画面，那种别扭的温柔，隐藏的爱意，什么都没说但是又什么都说了的默契和关心，其实还是挺幸福的。而且在我心里清楚地知道这个结尾并不是我个人为他们虚构的和好结局的时候，真的真的很幸福。
> 
> 其实决定要写这篇文章，是因为我这几天由于各种原因重温了K的动画，又去看了Lost Small World的漫画和舞台剧。能够在漫画里再一次得知两个人最后真的和好的感觉真的太好了。漫画里多多良说的那些话，美咲到最后终于能够想明白了，也不枉多多良的一片苦心吧。还有结尾那里，他对猴子说的那些话，久违的100分真的有点让人想落泪的冲动。
> 
> 不过有一点小可惜的是，舞台剧并没有把He的结局拍出来呢，其实还真的挺想看到小植和安西演出来和好的结局的，小植在最后哭的那个样子真的让人超级心痛的，安西猴从头到尾被父亲鬼畜到最后，但还是没能走出那个阴影也真的让人好心疼。如果舞台剧也能让他们和好就好了啊，还记得剧中有一幕，猴子在幻觉里看到美咲被打的，我不记得原作漫画里有这一幕所以不确定是不是舞台剧改编的，但不管是不是，都真的让人很心疼。还有，猴子在舞台剧里终于说了呢，虽然那一段应该是内心的独白，但他还是说了呢，; **“只要你能理解我，就足够了啊”** ！这一句啊！我当时听到的时候真的是鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，因为原作漫画里并没有说啊，就连是内心独白也并没有对话框说出来，所以能在舞台剧里听到猴子的这句话真的是，又满足又想哭的！
> 
> 其实看完漫画之后的我一直都觉得，对于少年的猴子来说，美咲就是他的全部了吧，是美咲带他离开那个恐怖的家，是美咲让他觉得就算明天继续活着也不会继续痛苦下去的，是美咲让他知道只要两个人一直在一起也许就真的改变世界。但是呢，从某个方面来说，美咲成长得比猴子要快呢，加入了吠舞罗之后，美咲的世界一下子就变大了。一直以来都渴望拥有同伴的美咲几乎是一瞬间就融入了这个新的大家庭，他跟着同胞们的脚步不断地前进，不知不觉地就和猴子拉开了距离。然而对于猴子来说，吠舞罗的行事风格跟他完全不合，当初加入也只是因为美咲喜欢而已，但即使如此，他和美咲之间的裂缝还是无法避免地出现了，但是与其说是裂缝，其实就像多多良说的那样，只是立场不同，不过那个时候的他们还不明白这一点而已。
> 
> 猴子想要自己建立新世界的法则，摆脱父亲给他留下的阴影，想要改变的力量。而美咲想要同伴之间的羁绊，想要家庭的归属感，想要保护的力量。所以在猴子看来，美咲加入吠舞罗之后才会变得“安于现状，没有想要破坏的东西”；而在美咲看来，猴子的“叛变”也成了“忘恩负义”。但是，最后的最后，两个人终于能够想通，能够明白对方，能够和好，就已经足够了呢。听着安娜说的那句“怪物已经没有了，已经没事了”；听着美咲终于情商上线的满分答案；看着猴子久违的笑容，真的有一种雨过天晴的开阔感呢！
> 
> 不过在最后，还是想说，如果Lost Small World能拍动画就好了啊！哪怕只是番外的OVA也好，真的很想听JUN JUN和MAMO用美咲和猴子的声音重现漫画里的对白啊！一定会很棒的啊！听说K好像要出第三季，但是我没有去了解官方消息所以也不确定。如果真的要出的，请务必！带上Lost Small World一起玩吧！


End file.
